The purpose of this proposal is to study the relationship between pre-relocation expectations and post-relocation stress of the elderly nursing home resident. It is predicted that: (1) the strength and pervasiveness of the negative expectations of the applicant regarding nursing home life and, (2) the extent to which the expectations of each of four groups (family and friends, nursing home applicants, administrators and staff, and long term residents) are congruent with the hopes and aspirations of the remaining three groups will relate to the quality of adjustment following relocation. The strength and pervasiveness of the applicants' positive and negative expectations regarding nursing home life will be measured using a moderately structured interview. Each of the four groups will respond to a paper and pencil survey containing items of concern to the applicant, the applicant's family and friends, the long-term resident, and the nursing home administration and staff. Congruence will be defined in terms of the degree of similarity of response to these items. Quality of adjustment following relocation will be measured in terms of: (1) a survey of the extent to which the new resident is satisfied with the nursing home setting, (2) a time sampling of those behaviors indicative of adjustment, e.g., purposefulness and complexity of behavior, and (3) the extent to which the new resident realizes the longevity predicted by a physican upon entry into the nursing home.